As a rear seat for a vehicle, there has been proposed a vehicle seat which includes a seat cushion arranged on a predetermined portion of a vehicle body floor and a seat back pivotally supported by the seat cushion and in which the seat back is pivoted and folded relative to the seat cushion, whereby they are put together as a single seat body, and the seat body comprising the seat cushion and the seat back is removed from the predetermined portion of the vehicle body floor and then stored in a space adjacent a side body of the vehicle so as to stand up from the vehicle body floor.
The rear seat is provided with a retaining belt for retaining the seat. The retaining belt is attached at a lower end portion thereof to a bottom portion of the seat cushion and has a hook provided at an upper end portion of the retaining belt. When the seat body comprising the seat cushion and the seat back is stored in the space adjacent the side body of the vehicle, the hook of the retaining belt is adapted to be entrapped in a stopper ring provided at an upper portion of the side body, whereby the seat body is retained by the retaining belt so as not to fall down on the vehicle body floor (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Application No. Hei 3-84240).
In addition to the rear seat discussed above, there has been also proposed a seat for a vehicle which is arranged on a vehicle body floor having upper and lower step portions. The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion pivotally supported by the upper step portion of the vehicle body floor and a seat back pivotally supported by the seat cushion. The seat back is pivoted and folded relative to the seat cushion, whereby they are put together as a single seat body. The seat body comprising the seat cushion and the seat back is pivoted in such a manner that one of the seat back and seat cushion is overlapped or carried on the other of the seat cushion and seat back and positioned in an upward position, and then carried on the lower step portion of the vehicle body floor for the purpose of storage.
This vehicle seat is adapted to be retained on the lower step portion of the vehicle body floor by causing the other of the seat cushion and seat back of the seat body in the stored state to be stoppingly engaged with a lock fitting mounted on the lower step portion of the vehicle body floor.
In the vehicle seat, when the vehicle is subjected to vibration during travel of the vehicle, the vibration is applied directly to the vehicle seat in the stored state to thereby cause the one of the seat cushion and seat back to be jumped up. When the one of the seat cushion and seat back is jumped up, foreign sound is easy to be produced. Moreover, by the vibration which is applied to the vehicle seat, foreign sound is easy to be also produced from the interior of the vehicle seat. In addition, there are variation in the installation of the lock fitting with respect to the lower step portion of the vehicle body floor and variation in a surface of the lower step portion of the vehicle body floor, so that accuracy of the installation of the lock fitting and accuracy of engagement between the lock fitting and the other of the seat cushion and seat back are required to be improved.